The Edge
by lovleydragonfly
Summary: Fem!Allen is one step from the edge. She has done so many wrong things in life, but maybe one day she can atone for her sins. At the moment spending every other night at the club doesn't seem to be helping. Aufic pairing undecided


The room was a small one. The curtains pulled aside letting the moonlight fall on a young girl sitting on the floor with her back against the wall. She had her knees drawn close to her chest and a cigarette held loosely in one hand. Tilting her head slightly she heaved a sigh.

"I need to fucking sleep." She mumbled as she took one last drag and put the stick out on the floor beside her. Carpet be damned. Wasn't like her apartment was a nice one.

Allen dragged herself up and over to her bed. Today had been exhausting. Working all day and still barely making enough to survive on. She would usually be out and about, but she knew her body needed rest. Allen curled into herself and sighed.

She worked at a convenience store barely making enough to live on even though she works full-time. Allen generally gets most of the money she lives on from gambling and doing a few things she wouldn't like to think of.

The 21 year old huffed and sat up and gritted her teeth. 'I'm so fucking tired but why the hell can't I sleep?!' Allen ran a hand over her face and stood to go to her bathroom. She found herself staring in front of the mirror looking at herself. She hated the way she looked.

Silver eyes took in the stark white hair fell oflver her shoulders and framed her face. She pushed her bangs to the side with her tattooed arm and traced the dark red tattoo around her eye. Many had called her exotic. She thought they where mistaken.

She left her bangs drop and pulled her hair into a loose tie and left the bathroom. Shrugging on some skinny jeans and a hoodie she grabbed her phone. Locking the door she began the treck quietly down the stairs. Her apartment neighbor's where a wonderful old couple who where always sweet to her. She wouldn't want to alarm them so late at night.

Allen walked aimlessy keeping her eyes peeled for anything suspicious. After walking for a good thirty minutes she came upon her old home. The Club. She didn't have work tomorrow so what the hell.

As she got closer she waved to the bouncer. After he let a few giggling girls enter, he greeted her with a wink. "Nice night today aye Allen?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "It'd be better if I could sleep. Feels like I've been running on fumes ya know what I mean?"

The bouncer laughed merrily and shooed her inside. "Guess you need to relax a little." Allen gave him a grin and walked into the establishment. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of sweat, alcohol, and smoke. Smelled like home if you asked her.

Allen mossied her way to the bar with a small bounce in her step. She jumped into a stool and waved down the bartender. "Aye Tyki, hit me baby!" She cried out and slammed money on the table, earning herself a few wierd stares.

Tyki glanced up from what he was doing and his face brightened immedietly. He put the glasses down for a few down the bar before he headed her way. "Hey Cheater Girl! Hows it been? Can't go a night without me?"

Allen leaned forward resting her chin on one hand and tapped the table With the other. "Whatever let's you sleep at night Tyki." He chuckled. As he set her a drink down she grabbed it and downed it before looking at it.

He raised a brow and set abottle in front of her. "You alright?" She snatched the bottle and held it to her body and sighed happily. "I am now. I'm just beat yeah? Been working myself to the bone rescently. Plus my boss threatened to fire me because I was just a little late!" She whined. Allen raised the bottle and took a huge drink.

Tyki shook his head. A man down the way motioned towards him and walked away. He sighed and motioned towards the other bartender. "I'm fixing to leave you to your sorrows alone, but I know you'll be here for awhile so meet me around back in a few hours. We shouldn't be open much longer." He motioned toward the thinning crowd. Allen smiled and waved him away. "As long as I have this bottle and my sanity I think I'll be fine for a while." Tkyki let out a choked sound and started to move away. "Like you have any sanity left..." She threw penny at him.

Now that she was alone, she turned around and took in the crowd. Gross looking men feeling up girls. Girls feeling up men. She stared at her bottle that was already gone. She really should have started slower. Motioning for another, a full bottle was quickly in her hand. Her head felt a woozy. Patting her pockets she started to panick when she didn't feel her cigs. "For the love of God, please don't tell me I forgot my cancer at home!?" Allen let out a moan of annoyance.

Feeling a poke to her side, she turned quickly, nearly falling off her chair. She was met with an extremely sexy red head. "You want one?" He held out a cigarette. She eyed him and took the cigarret. Placing it in her mouth, he leaned towards her and cupped his hands around the end and lit it for her.

"So what's shaking?" He had a black headband holding his hair out of his face and a black eye patch covering his right eye. He had a black longsleave shirt on tucked nealtly into his waistline and a jacket tied around his waist. He was definitely a looker. "Not much. Couldn't sleep so here I am. Thanks by the way."

He grinned and held out a hand. "No probs. My name's Lavi. Yours?" Allen grinned and took his hand, shaking onelce before letting go. Such manners. "The names Allen. So what are you doing here all alone? Thats the way it looks anyways." She set her bottle down and pushed it away. Her mind was racing and the alchohol was making it hard to think.

"Ah I came here with a couple friends earlier but decided I'd stay here and chill as long as I can. Not often I get time alone." He shrugged and turned towards the table. "Looks like you drank a little much there." Lavi eyed the bottle and her flushed appearance. He eyed her white hair and tattoo curiously. She was quite beautiful if he says so himself. Her white hair was a eye catcher. The tattoo was interesting enough so to say. Her hoodie was baggy, so he couldn't really see her figure, but if he went by what those jeans said about her bottom half she'd be hella good looking.

He could tell she was oddly at ease in this environment. Allen eyed him and then waved a hand as if to shoot him off. Then she reached towards her bottle that was half full and leaned forward.

"I'll have you know I know how much I'm drinking. If anything you seem a little thirsty."

By the God's she was really hot. He could smell her perfume she was so close, albiet faint as if put on earlier that day. Lavi took the bottle and tilted it back. "You're not going to drug me are you? No date rape drug? Exctasy?" Allen started laughing. "Pffft why would someone want to drug a pretty boy like you?" She winked and gave him a sly grin.

Lavi nearly choked and set the bottle down, tearing up from laughing. "Why thank you I always knew I was pretty." He fluttered his eyes and put a hand to his cheek in a dramatic display. Allen started wheezing from laughing as they both lost it. For some reason everything was funner when you where drinking.

After a few more jokes Lavi turned to Allen and motioned toward her. "So tell me about yourself Allen. Why come here so late at night. Or shall I say early in the morning?" She was tacken aback by the question. Allen was surprised. He hadn't asked about her tattoo or hair color at all. Instead maybe this is the inderect way of asking? She mulled over it for a second before replying. "Well my name is Allen Walker, my favorite colors are red and black, I adore cats, oh and I absolutely love to play the piano."

Lavi's face showed amusement as she motioned with the arms. She was adorable. He had a feeling she was only being so open because of the alcohol. And possibly his good looks. "Cool! My name's Lavi Bookman, I don't really have a favorite color and I think dogs are more for me. I can't really play any instrument but I do like to study history on my spare time." He- being more sober than her, put more context into his reply. Allen looked very interested in his last comment. "So history huh? Like anything in specific or no?"

Lavi ran a head though his hair and shook his head. He motioned for the bartender to get some water. He should start sobering up more before the nights over. "No nothing in specific. I'm interested in anything and everything. I just really like to learn." Allen nodded and put on a thoughtful expression. As the time passed she started sobering more, she could tell from the light ache in her head. "I always did love to learn. Unfortunately I always moved around as a child with my guardian. Like whole countries. I didn't really have a chance to go to a normal school, so I was homeschooled."

Allen blushed as she realized she slipped more than necessary. Lavi blinked and grinned ear from ear. "That's pretty cool! I traveled as a kid but nothing like that. And I promise you school was nothing great you where missing out on." Allen shrugged when suddenly she felt against her leg. She took her phone out and read the message.

 _'Will be out of here soon, hope you're alive.' - Tyki_

She glanced at the time and groaned. They had been talking for hours! This guy was awesome though. Seemed super interesting. She looked up and saw Lavi watching her curiously. " Hey Im supposed to meet a friend after closing, so I gotta get. What do you say exchanging numbers? I enjoyed talking with you!."

Lavi exclaimed loudly. "Well hell yes! I thought you would never ask." They swapped phones and put their numbers in. She stood and stretched arching her back. "Maaan I need that. You're the best man." Lavi chuckled and waved as he left the building. "Talk to you later Allen! Maybe we can chat some more?" She grinned and waved. "Hell yeah! See ya." After he was outside sight she felt her phone ding.

 _'We need to meet up sometime and hang more!' - Lavi_

She sent a quick respose telling him definitely. Turning around she went the other way he had. She found the backdoor and waved to the other workers as she passed through. Allen opened the door to a dark alley way dimly lit by a flickering light. Not creepy at all. She's seen creepier things. Been in creepier settings. Leaning against the wall she grimaced at a rat scuttling against the opposite wall. Now that was gross. She heard the door open and looked to see Tyki in a brown overcoat and his hair tied back. She brightened visibly and went to his side to wrap their arms together as they started walking.

"So what did that guy want to talk about? The suspicious guy that motioned you over." Allen looked up accusingly at the much taller man. He rolled his eyes at her. "You already know, so why ask?" He was right. She did know. After all she litterally buys from them every now and again. So it was obviously something drug related. He knew she bought from them but he had never sold her anything. She had never asked to from him. Allen stuck out her toungue and shrugged.

"Because I'm bored and am starting to actually feel tired. I need to talk about something or I'll get even sleepier." Tyki playfully pushed her away. "Stupid girl, that's what happens when you don't sleep." She groaned and reached for him . "Stop that! It's too cold!" She shivered.

"Oh hush little child, we are almost to my house so shut up." He ruffled her hair. Allen punched him in the arm. "Ya' Stupid Twit' I'm f'ckin tha' same age ya' fucker!" Her accent bled through as she blushed angrliy. Asshole!

Tyki let out a boisterous laugh and pulled her up to the steps of his home. She growled and mbled angrliy under her breath. Pulling her inside he flicked on the lights. She ran past him and down the hallway and plopped on his bed. "Ah the sweet heaven that is your bed!" She jumped up and began rummaging through his closet. She hurried and took off her shirt, replacing it with one of his much larger ones, keeping her bra on. It practically swallowed her whole. Taking off her oants, she went to her small area of his closet with her clothes and shrugged on some shorts. She loved Tyki and stuff, but he was still a man, she wasn't going to be sleeping in panties in the same bed as one if she wasn't expecting something else. Allen let her hair fall into it's natural state and quickly made for the bed.

Tyki scoffed and shrugged off his own coat, hanging it neatly. "You better not leave a mess or I'll kick your ass." He continued down the hall at a much slower pace knowing she was quickly changing. He turned into his room and shivered at the woman in his clothes on his bed. She was getting under the covers and he hummed. He stripped into his boxers and put a pair of night pants on, leaving the shirt off. Neither of them cared that he changed right here. It wasn't like this was anything new.

Allen had met Tyki many years ago. They quickly became friends. They are very close, to the point it would almost seem a couple at times. But they never have been. They have been together sexually plenty of times, but with no strings attached. Allen could rarely sleep well unless she had someone with her, and he would always appreciate the warmth of a woman. They had an agreement, everytime one if them where in a relationship, they would distance themselves. But once both of them where single, they where together again. It want always sexual, more like the craving of another human being to be next to. The company of a friend.

He slid into the other side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her in comforting manner. She quickly feel all the stress in her body flee. Allen relaxed against his warmth and let heref fall asleep quickly. Tyki buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply. He would probably die before admitting he loved her more than anything. He was infatuated with her. She was simply his beacon of light I'm dark times. So he would try to be hers. If only temporary, soon to be replaced. Tyki let his thoughts fade as he feel asleep as well.

 **So if this seems choopy I'm sorry! It was typed on my phone at 1am lmao. I haven't written in what seems decades. I have officially fallen back into the D-Gray man life xD. If you like this let me know and I may continue it! Also will rewrite this at a later time so it flows better.**


End file.
